One Last Chance
by got2b-blonde
Summary: After a long night at the office, Booth gets a phone call from Cullen. Booth and Brennan have a new case. But it is a different case. How will it be different than others? Will it affect Booth and Brennan's lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Temperance walked into the Jeffersonian around 2AM. She had been having a hard time falling asleep at home so she decided to go to her office and get some paperwork done on a case that her and her partner had just finished. Unlocking her office she hung up her coat and turned on the light.

"Wha? What? Bones? What are you doing here?" Booth said sleepily from the couch in Brennan's office.

"Umm… Booth? Why are you sleeping on my couch and not at home in bed?" Brennan replied quite confused. She walked over to the coffee machine stationed in the corner of her office and began to make some.

"Your office was unlocked after you left. I wasn't feeling good so I tried to get a little shuteye. That was at like 5PM though…what time is it now?" Booth said taking the cup of coffee from Brennan, "Thanks, Bones."

"No problem Booth, and it's now 2:08AM…you were asleep for about nine hours. How are you feeling now? You aren't sick a lot…maybe you were just worn out. You looked exhausted when I left last night," Brennan said turning on the monitor of her computer and logging in. she then got up and went to the filing cabinet on the other side of her office.

"I was just exhausted. My boss was mad about my short temper. And I had a very bad headache. I'm feeling great now…hey…what are you looking for?" Booth said getting up and walking over to Brennan.

"Just a case file. I had to finish some paperwork from it. And because I wasn't getting a lot of sleep tonight I was determined to just come and get it over with," Brennan said turning to Booth, smiling and then walking to her desk.

"Sounds great," Booth said sarcastically. The pair spent the next six and a half hours sitting in the office talking about everything and anything they could think of. Then there was a phone call.

"Booth, its Cullen. We have a situation," Cullen announced roughly into the telephone as Booth picked up.

"Well good morning to you, Sir. What is the situation?" Booth said it to the phone as Brennan looked at him. Cullen spoke one more time before they hung up.

"What was that about Booth?" Temperance Brennan said staring at her partner.

"We have a case…and it's not a happy one," Booth said sadly


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review! I hope you are enjoying the story!**

Brennan picked up her bag of tricks grabbed her coat and threw Booth's keys at him as she walked to the door without saying a word. Booth got up and caught the keys following Brennan out the door.

Five minutes later Booth and Brennan were sitting in the car driving to the crime scene where Cam was supposedly going to meet them.

"I'm guessing I can't wait any longer… What's the case about Booth?" Brennan asked quietly staring out the window while watching all the trees and buildings go by.

"Bones, two bodies were found… a male and a female. There was a car explosion… so the bodies are pretty much fried. They were young…or at least look it from what the cops can tell…" Booth replied staring at the road in front of him

"What's so different about that? We've had a few cases close to that. Remember the soccer mom explosion?" Brennan replied as Booth began to park the car.

"They said it was different… we'll see if they are right," Booth said turning off the engine and getting out of the car. "There's Cam. Let's go see what she can tell us."

"Morning… they seem to be pretty fried. Poor kids. The male looks to be about 25 years old. And the female seems to look about 22 years of age. They were so young. Had their whole lives in front of them," Cam said to Booth and Brennan as they walked over to the scene.

"I need to bring the bodies to the lab so I can examine the bones. The fried flesh won't help me at all," Brennan replied.

"Sure thing Bones," Booth said before going over to talk to some people.

XxXxXx

Twenty minutes later the team was at the Jeffersonian Institution trying to solve yet another case.

"Hodgins! Do you have the bones ready yet?" Dr. Temperance Brennan yelled for the seventh time in five minutes.

"Five minutes! What's the rush?" Hodgins exclaimed coming out of the room. He knew she was irritated. She never had the best patience.

"We believe the couple may have a family. And if so we would like to be able to tell them or get them the help they need," Booth said coming out of Angela's office.

"When you say family what do you mean? Like parents? That's normal," Hodgins said.

"We mean, children. They are young. They could have a family of their own!" Booth said.

Ding! Ding! Dinggg!

"Bones are ready! I'll give you the whole skeletons. Except the skulls. I'm giving them to Angela so she can reconstruct the faces. That way we find the identities a lot faster," Hodgins said walking into the other room.

Seven minutes later, Angela was reconstructing the faces of the poor victims while Brennan was examining the damage to the bones. It took an hour before anyone made a sound.

"Booth! Brennan!" Angela yelled from her office.

Brennan and Booth dropped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could to Angela's office.

"I have the names of our victims! This young man's name is Mr. Jayden Fields. The other victim was him wife Mrs. Jenna Fields. Formerly known as Ms. Jenna Nesbit," Angela announced showing the pictures of what the victims had looked like.

"Great work Angela, I have some news as well," Brennan replied, "It seems to me, Mrs. Fields gave birth less than a year ago. I can't give a pacific time yet. But hopefully soon… Booth? Can you please get the address of where the Fields lived? We need to find those children…"

"Right! On it! Gosh I hope the children are okay!" Booth said walking out of Angela's office, down the hall, and into Brennan's office straight to her computer.

A/N: Press that review button and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

It took an hour for the team to find the address for the Fields' home. They also needed Mr. and Mrs. Fields' health records to see if there were indeed young children.

"Bones! Health records! Here, you know what you're looking for. I found the address. And there is not any living family to both sides of the family…" Booth said handing a file to Brennan and sitting on the couch in her office.

"Okay. Give me five minutes. I should know everything by then. I pretty much already know past injuries anyways," Brennan said sitting at her desk and flipping the file open. She flipped through most of the pages with a casual glance at the writing. Just under five minutes (4 minutes and 28 seconds to be perfectly clear) Brennan spoke. "Twins. Nine months ago. A girl and a boy. The girl's name is Leslie. The boy's name is Thomas."

"Get in the car. They are probably with a babysitter who is freaking out because the parents didn't go home last night!" Booth said grabbing Brennan's bag and her coat and walking towards the exit.

"Booth! Coat please! It happens to be raining out!" Brennan yelled obviously as she ran out of her office to catch up to Booth.

"Sorry Bones. I just know it's going to be an interesting scene when we get there. And it takes twenty minutes to get there," Booth said handing Brennan her jacket and walking beside her.

"What's the address? I may know a short cut," Brennan said as they got into the car.

"285 Baer Road," Booth said starting the engine.

"Okay. Take a left up here!" Brennan announced.

XxXxXx

"Great job, Bones! It only took ten minutes! How did you learn all the alley ways?" Booth asked parking the car.

"Don't ask. Russ is crazy. Let's go tell the babysitter she can go home," Brennan announced.

"Okay," Booth said. The team got out of the car and headed up to the top of the front steps. Booth knocked on the door.

"Umm… Hello. Can I help you?" a young girl, about fifteen years old, answered the door.

"Hello, my name is Detective Seeley Booth. This is my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan. Would you mind if we came in?" Booth said to the girl.

"Umm… Well I'm sort of babysitting at the moment," The fifteen year old said.

"We have some important news, Sweetheart. It's important we talk to you," Brennan said.

"Well… Okay. My name is Elizabeth by the way. I'm babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Fields. They were supposed to be home at midnight… But they never came home…Did something happen to them?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, can you show me where the kitchen is?" Booth said once they stepped into the house. Just then one of the babies began to cry.

"Ugh… That's Leslie. She's been crying all morning," Elizabeth said looking exhausted.

"I'll take care of her, Elizabeth. Why don't you go talk to Booth?" Brennan replied.

"Okay. Down the hall is the nursery," Elizabeth pointed out. Then she turned and walked into the kitchen with Booth.

XxXxXx

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth had heard the horrible news and had gotten picked up by her parents to be brought home.

"Bones?" Booth said looking all over the house to find her. The babies weren't crying and they were not in their cribs anymore. "Bren? Where are you?" Booth took out his phone and dialed Brennan's cell phone.

"Booth? I took the babies out to the lake. There is a path in the backyard. See you in a few," Brennan said answering and then hanging up after speaking without a response. Booth grabbed a few bottles and a diaper bag then headed down the path to see his partner and the children.

**A/N: What will hsappen at the lake? Will the children go into foster care? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Tempe? What are you doing down here?" Booth asked as he approached his partner and the twins. Brennan was sitting there with Leslie in her left arm and Thomas in her right. They looked like the perfect family!

"I came down here to get the kids away from the house when you told Elizabeth. Also I thought it would be nice for the children to get some fresh air," Brennan replied smiling down at the babies. Booth reached over and lifted Leslie to cradle her in his arms. As Booth placed Leslie safely in his arms she yawned and snuggled close to Booth.

"Aww. She seems to like you, Booth," Brennan said smiling at Booth and holding the baby.

"I know and I like her. She's so tiny. Ha! Ha! Thomas seems to love you, Bones. He doesn't seem to want to let go," Booth replied laughing slightly. Brennan looked down to see Thomas fighting to stay awake and yawning. He cuddled into Brennan and gripped the tip of her slightly.

"Booth? Do the babies have to go into foster care?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth. Booth hated that look she was giving him. She looked so helpless. He wanted to say the kids could stay with them. But in truth he wasn't so sure.

"Let's talk to Cullen," Booth replied.

**A/N: Hey people! Okay, so this is what's going on. I'm not getting many reviews. So, Click the Review Button! If I get 5 or more reviews I will post the next chapter! Pce!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey, sorry i havent been writing lately. tons going on and major writers block.. enjoy! :)**

Carefully, Booth and Brennan walked up the path and back into the home. When inside they walked to the nursery.

"Okay, Bones. We should gather some of things. Like the necessities: diapers, clothes, and bottles" Booth said laying Leslie in her crib and walking to a dresser.

"Booth? We may want to change their diapers now too… if you want to change them I can grab everything that's needed…" Brennan proposed.

"Deal. Too many things to remember grabbing… good luck!" Booth said chuckling and taking Thomas out of Brennan's hands.

Ten minutes both babies were changed and strapped into their seats which were put into the car. Brennan had packed a full week's worth of clothing for each infant along with 8 bottles and a whole case of unopened diapers. They were now headed back to the Jeffersonian so they could speak with Cullen.

"Do you think Cullen will make us put the babies into foster care?" Brennan asked nervously once the car was parked outside the Jeffersonian. She was twisted around in her seat so she could look at the sleeping children. Booth could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I hope not Bones… but let's go find out what he has to say. I'll take Leslie and her bag," Booth said getting out of the car and removing the seat with the sleeping child along with grabbing a pink diaper bag. Brennan got out of the passenger side and grabbed Thomas's seat while he slept along with his blue diaper bag. After having everything that was needed the four walked into the Jeffersonian.

*Knock*Knock*

"Come in!" a voice called from inside the office, "please, sit down Special Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I'll be with you in just a minute." Brennan and Booth walked in and sat in the two seats opposite of the desk. They each placed the children's seats on the floor.

"Dr. Brennan, Special Agent Booth. How can I help you today?" the man said.

"Sir, we are here to ask what we are supposed to do with the infants… Dr. Brennan and I would like to – if possible – find a way to keep them out of the foster system," Booth said to Cullen.

"I see… well can you please tell me what other option you two have planned?" Cullen said sitting back to look at the partners. He is quite surprised to see the pair asking to keep the children out of foster care because it has happened before.

"Sir…I would like to foster them myself…or even adopt them. I am a registered foster parent. And I would love to have children around. Being in the foster system myself when I was young I know it is hard... you get shipped around home to home. You never get a steady family. These children are so young I would hate to see that happen to them when they could have a chance at a stable life," Brennan said to Cullen.

"I would be there to help Dr. Brennan… In fact, I would like to adopt the infants with Dr. Brennan," Booth said

**A/N: i hope you liked it. what will cullen say to the pair wanting to adopt the infants? will he accept it? is there more going on between booth and brennan than it seems? Review to find out! :)**


End file.
